Dragon Quest/Gallery
Prologue Applejack and Pinkie Pie digging hole s2e21.png|the last arrangements... Rd dragging fluttershy promo s02e21.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png|Come on Fluttershy, let's go! Twilight Sparkle talking S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png Fluttershy resisting S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle pondering S2E21.png Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|migration of butterflies Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png Fluttershy yell S2E21.png|" I said NO!" Rainbow Dash about to be Fluttercharged S2E21.png Fluttershy pummelling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Falcon PUNCH! Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Fluttershy SMASH! Fluttershy run to window S2E21.png Fluttershy totally not reusing animation poses S2E21.png|Ready to break through the window! Fluttershy opening window S2E21.png|...or not. Fluttershy preparing to pounce S2E21.png Fluttershy window leap S2E21.png|fluttershy escapes Twilight watching Fluttershy run S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle turning to Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash dazed 1 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Somepony get me a doctor Observing the dragon migration Twilight Sparkle binoculars S2E21.png Applejack binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie binoculars S2E21.png|Typically Pinkie. Rainbow Dash through binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Rarity's subtle arrival S2E21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Twilight using magic S2E21.png Rarity with her less then drab camouflage S2E21.png Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png|Rarity's entrance is a fine example of Pomp & Circumstance. Rarity nice a understatement S2E21.png|"Nice is an understatement!" Rarity being glamorous S2E21.png|"I look fabulous." Rarity camo dram S2E21.png|"Who said camouflage has to be drab." Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Catching ear of Pinkie. All with binoculars S2E21.png everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png Dragons flying S2E21.png|migration of Dragons undercovertwirarity watching above promo s02e21.png RainbowDash&AppleJackS2E21.PNG Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Dragon fire S2E21.png Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Rarity and formidable S2E21.png|"And formidable." Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png|"And super duper scary." Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png Spike with apron S2E21.png Spike giving cookie to Applejack S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png Rainbow Dash S2EP21.png|"One tough stain for one lame dragon..." Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|"You leave him alone Rainbow Dash!" Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png Rarity and Spike S2E21.png Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png|Pretty cute scales, Spikey-Wikey Rarity smothering Spike S2E21.png|Rarity and her "Spikey-Wikey" Spike blushing S2E21.png Rarity make Spike Blush S2E21.png|Rarity making Spike blush...awww! Rarity admiring Spike's blush S2E21.png SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.PNG Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." The mystery of Spike's history Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Spike's origins S2E21.png|Come on Twilight, I just wanna know who I am. Spike S2E21.png|When will my reflection show who I am inside? Twilight & Spike reading through books S2E21.png Spike crying S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle levitating books S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle after reading her entire library S2E21.png I wonder if dragons cry S2E21.png|I wonder if Dragons cry. Twilight Sparkle wiping Spike's face S2E21.png Spike pointing S2E21.png Spike peering from a pile of books S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle happy S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png|"WHAT" Rainbow Dash trying to reason with Spike S2E21.png|''You just can't go'' Spike sandwich s02e21.png Spike packing S2E21.png|Spike is sure of what he's doing Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Rarity agrees with Rainbow Dash. Rarity don't want S2E21.png|" I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons..." Rarity & Rainbow Dash do something S2E21.png|"Do something!!" Rarity stop him! S2E21.png|"Stop him before it's too late!" Rarity hurry Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Hurry Rainbow Dash! Rarity I suppose S2E21.png|"I suppose not." rarity looking sad waving goodbye promo s02e21.png|Smile awkwardly while saying bye to a dragon. Spike's adventure Spike on an adventure S2E21.png|Let the adventure begin Spike sweating S2E21.png Spike walking through the forest S2E21.png Spike in the rain S2E21.png Two dragons S2E21.png Spike with a cup S2E21.png|Watching the Dragon Migration is better with a nice cup of tea Spike in the snow S2E21.png Going up S2E21.png Spike travelling S2E21.png Crankydoodle S2E21.png|What is Cranky doing with Spike? Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png|Oh, they're back! Spike with beard S2E21.png|How long did Spike traveled? Group of dragons S2E21.png Spike happy S2E21.png|Nice beard, Spike Spike going up S2E21.png SpikeTripsS2E21.PNG SpikeTiredS2E21.PNG Dragon tests Teenage Dragons.png|The Teenage Dragons If he have any wings.png|He would fly away, that is if he has any wings. I,m all dragon.png|I'm all dragon. Roar.png|Rawr Pony in a dragon costume.png|Or maybe you're a pony in a dragon costume. Haha yea hilarious.png|"Haha yea hilarious" Rarity peeking in S2E21.png Rarity he'll get clobbered! S2E21.png|"He'll get clobbered!" Rarity worried for Spike S2E21.png|Worried for Spike. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Twilight S2E21.png|What was that Twilight? S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png|That dragon has six eyes S2E21 dragon three.png|I think he's Crackle's cousin S2E21 Crackle.png|Crackle, the odd dragon who bears a strange resemblance to the ponies' costume S2E21 tail wrestle.png S2E21 Spike is the winner.png|Spike wins! Teenage Red Dragon.png|The Teenage Red Dragon, otherwise known as Garble. spike king of the horde s2e21.png|King of the Horde! spike prepares to jum s2e21.png|What's wrong Spike? You afraid the lava will hurt your soft pony hide? spike swimming on belly s2e21.png|Ouch... Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Rarity Spikey-Wikey...S2E21.png|"Spikey-Wikey is going..." Rarity to stay S2E21.png|"To stay with these awful dragons." Rarity forever! S2E21.png|"FOREVER!!!?" S2E21_Rainbow_tries_to_fly.png|Crackle's Cousin really is a poor flier! Poaching the phoenix eggs Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png Dragons talking to Spike S2E21.png Spike shrugging S2E21.png|No problem Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png Spike nervous S2E21.png Spike calling to phoenixes S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at Spike S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at each other 3 S2E21.png Spike calling to phoenixes 2 S2E21.png Dragon talking to Spike S2E21.png Spike throwing a rock S2E21.png Phoenix with lump on forehead S2E21.png Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Red dragon S2E21 .png Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|baby phoenix Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Red dragon 2 S2E21.png Baby baby phoenixes scared S2E21.png Phoenix behind red dragon S2E21.png Baby phoenix on red dragon's arm S2E21.png Three baby phoenix on red dragon's head S2E21.png Red dragon with arms around his body S2E21.png Baby phoenixes blowing raspberry S2E21.png|Phoenixes are best trolls Red dragon face closeup S2E21.png|Get 'em! Phoenix egg falling down S2E21.png Spike running away from phoenix S2E21.png Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Spike faceplant S02E21.png Phoenix going back S2E21.png Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Red dragon pointing S2E21.png Phoenixes going away with the baby phoenixes.png Phoenixes close-up S2E21.png Phoenix rising in front of the moon S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 1 S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 2 S2E21.png Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Phoenix ray attack S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png Spike seeing egg S2E21.png Spike holding egg S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Red dragon with Spike S2E21.png|You stole an egg? Spike about to almost smash egg S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike tears S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Spike with an egg S2E21.png Spike scared S2E21.png Spike looking behind S2E21.png Dragon costume shining S2E21.png Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png|"Nopony touches our little Spikey-Wikey but us!... Wait..." Twilight fist S2E21.png Rarity standing S2E21.png Rarity into fashion S2E21.png|"I'm more into fashion." Rarity angry S2E21.png|"But I'll..." Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|"RIP YOU TO PIECES!!" Three dragons laughing S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike pointing at red dragon S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Spike with his true family. Epilogue Spike photos S2E21.png|Wait...What's wrong with this picture? *Rimshot* No, I'm serious, Twilight was a Filly when she got Spike! Spike photos 2 S2E21.png Spike photos 3 S2E21.png Spike photos 4 S2E21.png|That's a little sad Peewee just hatched Se2Ep21.png|born a new phoenix Peewee in Spike's hands S2E21.png Spike and Peewee S2E21.png|Spike has the best pet Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Dragon Quest images